River of Tears and Oceans of Love
by leopard fire
Summary: 16 year old Sabine is alone and afraid, with no home & no family. suddenly she is thrust into the magical world of hogwarts, but what if she finds somthing more then magic their? what if she finds love(SBOC) no flames please!
1. Default Chapter

**River of Tears and Oceans of Love**

I stared, for about the thousandth time, at the same, old gray spot on the ceiling. You'd think that after about 15 years you'd get sort of bored of staring at one same spot, but every day it seemed that I could never look anywhere else.

The only reason for this is because the rest of my room, if you even want to call it a room, was so depressing that it hurt to look at it. Besides the ceiling could belong to anybody, sometimes I stared up at it and just pretended that the rest of my room was amazing, with green walls, and polished wood floor, and beautiful paintings, and instead of lying on a crummy old cot, I was in a big queen sized bed, with 4 goose down pillows and soft comfy sheets. Actually it didn't even have to be that luxurious, anything would have done.

Really.

Any thing other then my bare white washed walls, my moth eaten and dull carpet and one measly excuse for a pillow and a ripped torn blanket. Anywhere else then Madams Charlottes Orphanage.

15 years ago, I had been found on the orphanage door step, and Charlotte Gunsworth, the owner of the orphanage had decided to take me in. Which wasn't really saying much, considering that she had even forgotten to give me a name! Much less decided to send me to school. All this was because most of the children where adopted when they where 4 or 5. it seemed to me that no one ever cared for me, the tall, clumsy, girl, with light brown air, and gray/blue eyes. So I had never been adopted, just left to grow up, alone and depressed.

When an old library was closing down, I had taken a few books from the dumpster. And taught myself to read.

I had decided that if no one was going to give me a name, I might as well name my self. I decided on Sabine. From a really cool book I had found, Griffin and Sabine. Maybe i though haveing the cool exotic name might make me have a cool and exotic life, i guess i was wrong. Beacues from their on, my life had been one big bleak waste of space.

As I lay on my shabby bed, I though about what I was going to do with my life. Little did I now, fate was about to take care of that…

There was a loud nock on my door, I jumped up and opened the door, and there was Stella, our cleaning lady.

"Miss, the lady want's to speak with you" Stella said, her voice quite and weak, as usual. I smiled at Stella, and thanked her before walking down the hall.

Stella had always been nice to me, making sure I got food, helping me do some of the really hard chores around the house. She was about the closest thing I had ever had to a friend. I decided that I had to repay Stella for her kindness one day.

As soon as I entered the living room, I new something was 'up'. Miss Gunsworth was sitting in a old moth-eaten chair by the cheap fire place. An evil grin plastered on her face.

I gulped "Stella said you wanted to see me miss"

"yes, yes, or course, now sit down I have something of extreme importance to discuss with you." She talked very slow and softly, her eye's locked on mine. I sat down fast, hoping whatever this was, it would be over soon, she always made me nervous.

"Now about your future. What do you think your future is holding for you? Where will you live?" confused, I answered

"um, here, I guess, I don't live anywhere else…" Miss, Gunsworth started to laugh, in a very high and vicious way. Wiping her eyes she stared at me once more

"Look here child, I have a contract, with the government. It says, I only am responsible for orphans for 16 years. when they turn 16, they are out of my care." She stopped, and looked at me, clearly expecting some kind of reaction. When she got none she broke down into another fit of laugher

"Child" she gasped, "do you even know what day it is?" I shock my head, terribly confused "it's your birthday, your 16. I don't need you anymore, and I don't want you anymore" she paused, thinking, "actually, I never wanted you, so go, you can keep that pair of cloths, but the other belongs to me. Goodbye"

It took more about 10 seconds to sink in. then I realized, I had no home, nowhere to go. I didn't have anything. And I was alone. Then despair, turned into anger, anger that had built up fore the last years of my life. This was no my fault. This was hers. How dare she treat me like this! I had never done anything. Suddenly no longer afraid, I looked Mrs. Gunsworth right into the eye.

"I hate you" I whispered

"what was that child, I didn't hear it." She said wickedly.

"I HATE YOU" I yelled at her "you've been nothing but cruel and heartless to me, what did I ever do to you!? Nothing, do you hear me, nothing at all! I never scorned you, never called you names, and never made you cry yourself to sleep!"

Miss. Gunsworth looked at me with a unreadable expression on her face "excuse me, but what makes you think I care?

That was it, I snapped, flinging my hand back, then scrunching it into a fit, I punched her, with all my might, my knuckles colliding into her nose. I heard I dull thud and a crunch, that even though I had never heard before, I certain it was the sound of bone breaking. I gasped, surprised at my self. Then looked for Miss Gunsworth, she had fainted, sprawled across the floor, her nose bleeding fiercely. I took one look at her, and fled, out the door, into a cold London night.

And that was the end. The end of the beginning.

* * *

I'am sorry, it get's off to a really slow start, but trust me it's good, please please please review, tell me all the thing's I'am doing wrong, please! but no flames, please!  



	2. discovery

River of Tears, Oceans of Love  
_chapter 2  
_**Discovery **

* * *

I rubbed my shoulders for warmth, whishing that I had a jacket of some kind, to keep me warm. 

For the last hour I had been walking around London. At the beginning, it had been amazing, the sights, all the people, I had been completely free, like a bird flying out of it's cage. But soon, the temperatures had begun to drop, and the street to clear.

Right now I was sort of regretting punching Miss Gunworth in the face.

Maybe I could have got some kind of deal with her, letting me stay at the orphanage, if I paid rent, and got a job… remembering the evil twisted grin she had given me just before I broke her nose, I quickly canceled all of those thoughts.

She would of never taken me back, not even if I'd have paid.

I looked up at the sky, the stars where beginning to come out then I felt a huge water droplet fall on my nose.

Cursing, I looked around, for someplace dry, maybe even warm, where I could wait the storm out.

Finally I spotted one of those new modern age buildings, made out of cement and plexi glass. Reading the name engraved in the stone out side, I realized it was a train station.

I rushed into the building, although I was already sufficiently drenched.

I sighed and walking into the busy mob of people, in Kings Cross Station.

ÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔ

I scanned the crowd for the familiar face; mussed up black hair, crooked glassed, and amazingly white teeth.

Then I saw him "PRONGS!" I bellowed, not really caring if the people around me looked at me slightly strangely.

James's Potter head snapped back, "PADFOOT!" He yelled back mimicking my enthusiasm, and jogged over to me, pulling a trolley full of bags and books as well. While I only heald a beat up suitcase, and my owl, Griffin.

Setting Griffin down, I slapped James on the back, a more manly way of hugging.

James grinned up at me "what was with you over the summer Padfoot? You said you where busy? I kept on trying to get in touch…" his voice trailed off staring at me for an answer.

Talking a deep breath, I explained, " well, you see me and mother had a huge fight"

James nodded, "but Padfoot, you guys are always having fights, what's the difference?"

"err… I'am out?"

James stared at me blankly.

"no no, my mom, she, she burnt my name off the… the…" I struggled with words, remembering waking up one morning and seeing the huge Black family tree tapestry, and a empty scorch mark where my name was supposed to be.

James eyes grew wide, finally figuring out what I meant.

"She didn't…" he whispered, in awe, I just nodded, and then forced myself to smile.

"Think about it this way, Prongs, I'm free of the evil gits, I can just stay at the leaky caldron-" James cut me off

"The leaky caldron for the rest of you life! Padfoot I may be mean, but no that! No, no your staying at our house, you now, we have lots of extra rooms, dude! We could be like brothers!"

"Potter and Black brothers, thanks prongs!" I said weakly, but before James could answer, he was cut off by a streak of red lighting. Lily Evens flew at James, staring up at him.

"James!" she scolded, sounding her usual cross self "where the hell have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" but before James could answer, she cut him off, standing up she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him briefly on the lips, then before I could utter a word, she broke the kiss and whispered something in his ear, with could have only been good, considering the lop sided grin the spread across James' face, then dashed off.

I basically stood their stunned. Finally I stuttered

"Holy shit prongs, what was that?"

"Lily" said James simply

"Your on fist names basis, with that-that thing!" I said confused

"Oh a little more then that Pad foot" James smiled, an evil grin on his face

"Prank hater, snappy, annoying, un-un-understanding" I stuttered listing things off on my fingers "Prongs, you Hate her!" I concluded

"Hate, love, it all the same thing really"

"l-l-love!"

"Love" said James simply, licking his lips, "really, padfoot, is it that big a deal?"

"YES!" I cried, but really I new it wasn't.

I guess I always knew that one day prongs would seetle down, that he would stop the frivols dating games, that he would fall in love… but what about me? I couldn't help thinking Would I ever, you know, find the right person. Stop that! I told myself, stop, stop, stop thinking

" well, maybe not, ah, well it looks like our boy prongs has finally grown up!" I exclaimed at last, "come on, and lets find wormtail and Mooney" and with that James and I headed on the Hogwarts express.

ÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔ

I looked around, Kings cross was filled up with people, everywhere, running to get on their trains, shoving people aside in their rush.

I was almost trampled by a small 11 year old boy, with a actual owl in a cage, muttering something about the barrier closing in 1 minute,

I sighed and looked around for a bench of some kind, but they where all full, I looked around for some kind of wall I could lean against.

Wiping a strand of wet hair from my face I leant against one of those large brick pillars, the stood half way between stations 9 and 10, well really it was more like three quarters between… suddenly I was falling, down down down…..

James was filling both Peter and Remus in about how amazing Lily was, and I beginning to get sick, of it seriously.

When ever he mentioned love, I kept on thinking… would I ever be in love? It was getting really annoying, plus I staring to feel really, really depressed.

I looked around for Griffin, maybe I could play with him for a little while, to take my mind of my horrible situation.

Then I noticed he wasn't their. Shoot! I had left him out on the platform

"Guys, I have to go get griffin" I explained, and then ran out of the compartment, down the train, and out side. I grabbed griffin, and was about to get back on the train, when I heard a muffled scream.

I turned around and saw A muggel girl falling through the barrier.

She looked a out the same age as me, very wet, and sort of skinny. She had long, brown/blond hair, almost down to her waist, but it was tied back with in a messy bun, but her eyes… they where grey-blue. They where amazing, mysterious, incredible, beautiful…. Then suddenly she fainted….

* * *

You know, there is this crazy little button, on the bottom left hand side of the screen, that actually lets you review the authors work, weird eh? why not try to, you now, use it? 


End file.
